Connection
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: When she pulled away, he knew that he wasn't done. He would never be done. He was lucky that she stopped it. He always had a need for control, but it would have been chaos." Pre series. Chuck and Blair find their connection.


**A/N**: This is my first full pre series fic. It just popped into my head. Its basically how Chuck and Blair first became so close and bonded. I wasn't really sure how this was going to turn out when I first started writing it, so I'm not so sure how good it is.

**Summary**: He felt an intoxication that was completely new and foreign. And when she pulled away, he knew that he wasn't done. He would never be done. He was lucky that she stopped it. He always had a need for control, but it would have been chaos. He never wanted to betray his friend, but that was what exactly would have happened.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

12 was when Blair realized it. She and Nathaniel Archibald were meant to be.

13 was the best year of her life. She was right when Nathaniel Archibald asked her out.

14 was fleeting. That was when she realized that she was actually supposed to befriend the Lothario that was the best friend. Apparently that was a given.

And 15 was the worst. That was when she realized that Nathaniel Archibald was in love with Serena van der Woodsen. That was the year that Chuck Bass became her best friend.

In practice, Chuck Bass was vile. She would never even conceive of consorting with the Valmont of the Upper East Side. He was disgusting and ever since he lost it to Georgina Sparks, she was positive he must be carrying some sort of infectious disease. It was only natural.

Though the "Casanova" did have his uses. He loved scheming just as much as she did and was very talented at it. She knew that forever. So when Blair became aware of the not so recent development between the best friend and the boyfriend, it was only natural they connected. What was stranger still, he never made a move on her. Normally, she would have been fine with that. Not this night. Not anymore.

Blair glared at Serena's flirtatious hand on Nate's chest. She couldn't very well destroy her own best friend. It wasn't possible. But it was possible to befriend the enemy. Befriend the very person she was figuring out was exactly like her.

He was always pointing out the obvious to her. It infuriated her that she was finding out that he was right. There was definitely something going on between Serena and Nate. And she hated him. But that didn't mean that he didn't have his uses.

She caught him alone. For once. He laid back on the couch at the party, drink in hand as per usual. She sat next to him. He didn't give any indication that he was aware of her though she knew that he was. They were always aware of each other.

Chuck carefully set his drink on table in front of them. She would come to him when she was ready. But he was always ready. He was impatient. And he was done waiting.

"Will you make out with me?" she asked finally.

Chuck pivoted in his seat next to her, looking at her with awe. He always knew there was something different and special about her but he never really got what it was before. All he knew for certain was that Nathaniel never deserved a wonder such as that.

Chuck's eyes darted out in the crowd and found out what he was looking for instantaneously.

"I won't even ask," he smirked instead. Blair's dark eyes slid to his finally. She found that she couldn't look away from the insane depths that carried her in. She didn't like the loss of control she felt when she was in his presence. She always had to be in control. Unfortunately, so did he. And she found that when she was with him, she just didn't care about anything anymore.

Blair matched his smirk wryly. "I'll take that as a yes."

It wasn't like Nate and Blair had broken up or anything. And he wasn't breaking them up. She was just... a _friend_ asking for a favor. And who was he to deny her?

They were lucky none of the Gossip Girl spies were out that night. Instead of trying to gain control, Blair would have caused a lot more drama than was worth. At least, in his opinion.

It never happened. Ever. But in this instance, Chuck Bass was taken by surprise. Nathaniel definitely didn't deserve her. As her tongue twisted with his, he felt passion and fire. He felt an intoxication that was completely new and foreign. And when she pulled away, he knew that he wasn't done. He would never be done. He was lucky that she stopped it. He always had a need for control, but it would have been chaos. He never wanted to betray his friend, but that was what exactly would have happened.

"You're drunk," Blair said, wrinkling her nose at him. How the hell did she know?

"I don't get drunk," Chuck informed her.

"You do around me," she returned.

"Look who knows so much," Chuck rolled his eyes, turning around. What he really was sulking about was the loss of contact. In that instant, he knew there was no one like her. And she wasn't being appreciated.

Chuck started at the vibration in his pants.

"Right," Blair said. "You're not drunk."

Chuck ignored her, taking his phone from his pocket. He grimaced. Blair pulled it from his grasp. She took a glance at it before flashing the caller ID to him.

"Its alright," Blair said smugly. "I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chuck said, afraid what would happen if he didn't answer it.

"Its logical to get drunk over it," Blair said suddenly sincerely. Chuck's mind went blank at her words. He didn't even comprehend what his father was saying to him. He did get the gist, however.

_You're a disappointment of a son._

_Enough with the partying and women._

_I'll die of embarrassment._

Blair was still looking at him curiously when he hung up. He wasn't going to ask. There was no way that he had anything in common with... _her_.

"You shouldn't go home to your father in that condition," Blair informed him bluntly.

"Meaning?" he asked, not mentioning how the hell she knew that Bart was angry with him yet again.

"He won't want to see his son drunk," she said. "But at least you don't smell completely like sex."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" Chuck leered.

"Ugh," Blair recoiled.

"I mean," Chuck sighed, "its not like you and Nathaniel haven't done the deed yet."

"I'm ignoring you," Blair said, pulling him up from his slump on the couch.

"Apparently not."

"He won't be as angry with you if I'm there."

"Why do you care?" Chuck snapped, annoyed that for the first time ever, someone had actually seen through the facade.

"Because," Blair said with mild bitterness. "I know what its like to be a constant disappointment to the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally."

* * *

Chuck tried to glare at her through the whole car ride. It was difficult. It was like she wasn't Blair anymore. At least, not the Blair that he thought he knew. She wasn't fake or trying to be perfect. She was real and she knew exactly what it was like to be him. Because they were the same.

"It didn't go according to plan," he finally said, finding that he slurred more in her presence.

"You're not making any sense, Bass," she told him.

"I'm not that drunk," he said, still finding it difficult to form complete words even though he could usually do it flawlessly. "What did you hope, that Nathaniel would spot us in a fit of jealousy?"

Blair glared at him. "You think you're so clever."

"I am," Chuck shrugged. "But for once, I'm pleased that Nathaniel screwed up once again. I didn't think I would be getting action like that tonight."

"It wasn't that good," Blair said, not making eye contact.

"Like you would know," he replied. "Nathaniel is cardboard. But it does make me wonder with sparks like that, what it would be like if we actually... consummated."

Blair turned up her nose in disgust. "It would never happen."

"So says you," Chuck grinned. "But I know. It would be... fireworks."

"Whatever," Blair rolled her eyes. She would never admit to him that his words worried her. Because what if they were true?

"Fine," Chuck said nonchalantly. "But when Nathaniel fails once again, you'll know where I'll be."

Blair would have immediately said that it would never happen. But Nate wasn't known for his brain. And if Chuck was right about that, what else could he be right about?

"Its only a matter of time, anyway," Chuck mused, reeling her in. and she knew it.

"Say what you will," Blair said, affronted.

"I take it you still haven't told him."

Blair shot him a look.

"He still doesn't know, does he?" Chuck asked. "About your parents."

"What do you know about it?" Blair snapped.

"I know that marriages are difficult," Chuck said. "On the Upper East Side especially. Nate is just stuck in his perfect bubble with his perfect family. He doesn't know what its like."

Blair hated that he did. Their eyes locked and Blair came to a sudden realization. Of course.

"Chuck," Blair said, her stomach churning at the sudden notion. "We're... friends now... aren't we?"

Chuck studied her carefully before taking her words in. He finally sighed.

"Suffice to say... yes. I think we are."

"Huh," Blair said in astonishment.

* * *

Blair wrapped her arm firmly around Chuck's waist so he didn't fall down the steps to Bart Bass's gargantuan home. His firm statements of being sober were obvious blatant lies.

"Charles."

She felt a tremor shudder through his body. Fear. And suddenly she had never felt closer to him than at that moment. Blair straightened them both so it looked as though Chuck were standing of his own accord.

Bart walked into the room, reading papers in his hand before looking up. He didn't even see Blair at first. But then he did.

"You're home," he said strangely, his eyes trained on Blair.

"Mr. Bass," Blair said fearlessly. Chuck stared at her. He had never seen anyone stare down his father before.

"Blair Waldorf?" he asked. Blair smiled in response.

"How are you?" she asked politely. Chuck sighed. Her mask was back in place. She was trying for that perfect person again.

"Well..." Bart said, obviously still unsure of what exactly was going on. "I must say, though, I'm surprised to see what a girl like you is doing with my son."

Chuck's heart dropped. His father was always saying things like that. He might have deserved it at some times, but it just seemed uncalled for mostly.

"Why?"

Chuck's eyes snapped to hers at the question. She was looking at Bart with what looked like sincere confusion. She was perfect.

"Chuck was actually quite helpful this evening."

"This I would like to hear," Bart said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, its nothing," Blair laughed lightly. "He was just very chivalrous when some guy wasn't leaving me alone. I was lucky he was there to get him to back off."

"Really?" Bart asked curiously.

"It was all I could do but come with him," Blair said. "I owed him."

"That's interesting," Bart said, obviously not quite sure whether to believe it or not.

"Yes," Blair said, acting affronted. "And quite frankly Mr. Bass, it is quite unfair of you to treat him so poorly when you have absolutely no idea what happened or even your son at all."

Chuck was full on staring at her now. He wasn't the only one. No one talked to Bart Bass like that. No one.

"Well," Blair sighed brightly. "I should be getting home. My mother will be wondering where I am."

Chuck knew that was a complete lie but they both let her go.

"Well," Bart said as she retreated.

Chuck lowered his head, getting prepared to be reprimanded by his father when something else happened altogether.

"I like her."

"What?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"She reminds me of your mother," Bart said simply.

Chuck was staring again. Bart never talked about his beloved and deceased wife. And here he was doing it with such casualness.

"She's not afraid to say what she means," Bart clarified. "You would do well to have her in your company more often instead of those _others_ who you identify yourself with."

"She's... something," Chuck said, still in a complete state of shock.

"And I must say," Bart said, "she really seems like your match. Not intimidated. Yes, she is definitely like your mother."

Chuck knew what Bart meant by _match_.

"She's dating Nathaniel," Chuck said dryly.

"That can always change," Bart said suggestively. "You never know until you see someone who is more like you. And I've met that friend of yours. She's much too intelligent for him. She seems much more suitable for you."

"Thank you, Father," Chuck said in astonishment. That was the closest he had ever gotten to a compliment. Bart caught on.

"Chuck," he said, using his nickname. "You really could become a great man one day. Keep that in mind."

And then they were back. He wasn't going to get any more suitable exchanges with his father for awhile now. But he knew that conversation was something that was not easily forgotten.

* * *

Chuck knew Nate was looking at him with confusion. But really, what else was new?  
"Since when have you and Blair become friends?" he finally asked after he caught she and Chuck having a hushed conversation about some gossip that could potentially threaten Blair's status. They were going to take care of it later that day.

Chuck shrugged. "We get each other. With you becoming so close with her best friend, it makes sense that she would with me."

"Do you think she knows?" Nate asked, fearfully. There weren't secrets between him and Chuck. Chuck was finding that he actually cared about his stupid best friend's stupid girlfriend. But he was best friends with Nate first.

"No," he said smoothly. But it would all come crashing down soon. It had to. His father was right. Blair was too good for Nathaniel. He wasn't saying that she was for him, but it seemed uncanny how alike they were sometimes. Chuck just couldn't help but think.

"You'll look after her, then?" Nate asked timidly. "I trust you, man."

Chuck's lips curled into a lecherous grin. "Of course. You can count of me. I'll always take care of her."


End file.
